1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a non-volatile memory device, and more specifically to a FinFET non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Embedded non-volatile memory cells can add significant functionality to integrated circuits. Flash cells based on FinFET, trigate, or nanowire transistors are especially of interest because of excellent short channel control offered by these device structures which provide better device scalability compared to bulk devices. Different cells based on these devices have been proposed in recent years with an ONO, high-k, or nano-crystal charge storage element that surrounds the entire channel. The main drawback of such a structure is its low drive current due to the thick gate oxide. In planar SOI devices, it is possible to decouple the write and read operation by placing the storage element inside the BOX. The front gate oxide can then be scaled as aggressively as the logic transistors, providing significantly higher read current and better read and write speed.